


【柱斑】老斑的牙

by qimen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 同人文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimen/pseuds/qimen
Summary: 并没有写出我想要的性癖
Relationships: 柱斑
Kudos: 12





	【柱斑】老斑的牙

斑给柱间口裹住牙齿，事实上以他的技术几乎不可能出现失误，柱间摸着那鼓鼓的脸颊询问缘由，得到是对方自下而上的怒视和收紧口腔时的力道，被爽得找不着北的柱间差点交了货，也无暇顾及被打断的话题。

射出的一股股精液被吞下，柱间抱着斑在床上躺了会，在经历完高潮的余波后，开始全心全意伺候自己的爱人，用手心托住他的后背把他抱起靠在床头，理顺那花白的头发，往后背塞了两个垫子。

柱间则像小狗一样，从颈侧到胸膛，嗅着斑的气息亲吻着有些松弛的肌肤，那对乳头小到令人在意，他咬上去，像喝奶一样吮吸着。

斑用嘶哑的声音喘息，手指插入柱间的发间，他的感官迟钝，带来的疼痛刺激远比快感还要多，可他就喜欢这样，裤子在不知不觉中被褪下，柱间在手里挤了些润滑液，口腔离开那两颗湿漉漉的乳头向萎靡的小斑发起进攻，脸埋入斑毛发稀疏的胯下，卖力地耕耘，松弛的囊袋摊在掌心，五指收拢不轻不重地搓揉，带着安抚的意味。

小斑还是小斑，和两颗软蛋蛋在腿间萎着，柱间没有气馁，手心的润滑液被捂热后向后方探去，像是打开了开关一样，被舔被含都没有反应，用手指搓弄了前列腺就硬了。

握住那细细颤抖的屹立，他的主人发出了小小的悲鸣，柱间手指骚弄后庭的同时前面也在套弄，想插入这个老男人的想法愈发强烈，斑抬起一只手，拭去柱间额头冒出的汗，看他忍得辛苦，就动了动腰：“磨叽什么？快进来！”

千手•打桩机•柱间立马抱住斑的腰，向前挺进开始平A。

…………

老人的睡眠质量并不好，斑很早就醒了，昨晚只被要了一次，后面都是斑用手帮柱间弄出来的，现在他的手比腰更酸。

斑窝在柱间怀里，窗帘只拉上一半，他迷迷糊糊盯了会窗台上的仙人球，高高低低的楼房在夜幕下只有模糊的轮廓，他扭头转向柱间，呼吸交错着，斑凭感觉吻向青年的唇，柔软，温热，鲜活，这是他所感受到的。

我真的能拥有他吗？他是那么的年轻……斑无意识的舔着牙齿，我太老了，他想。

当天光照到室内的时候，斑摸出枕头下的“老头乐”，去勾被踹到床位的衣物，窸窸窣窣的穿戴好，刚要下床却被箍回去了，柱间半边脸埋在枕头里，嘟囔着：“不是工作日……再陪我睡会。”

“假期就能赖床吗？”斑扳了半天柱间的胳膊无果，眯着眼看他。

“唔……斑真古板啊。”

“柱间，我饿了。”

某人立马一个鲤鱼打挺，冲向厨房。

直到晚餐时柱间才后知后觉想起来一个问题：“为什么要那样给我口，嘴巴不累吗？”

斑抿着嘴，好一会才出声：“牙……开始松动了。”

柱间立马察觉到爱人的不安，他笑着捧起斑的脸吻了吻鼻尖，将对方拥进怀里，说：“斑无论变成什么样子我都喜欢。”

“哪怕我又老又丑？”

柱间温柔地抚摸那羸弱的背脊，嘴巴凑到斑的耳边，答非所问：

“我一直爱你。”

很久以后，当斑的最后一颗牙齿脱落时，柱间对他瘪下去的脸颊亲了又亲，给他配了假牙，再很久以后是拐杖，轮椅……

他们在一起活了很多年，直至生命的尽头。

END


End file.
